My Angel, who Lights my Darkness
by rainbowsunshine0413
Summary: This story takes place during on Tenrou Island when Fairy Tail is attacked by Grimoire Heart during the S-Class exams. Lucy is injured and goes missing only to be found by Zeref. Will Zeref harm her or will he help her? A story of romance between a dark mage and a pure angel. Will be Zeref x Lucy, but I could change my mind to Nalu. Warning may include a (lemon) later on.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first story:

"Lucy! Watch out!" yelled Cana.

Cana, Lucy, Loke, and Gray were battling Grimore Heart mages who were invading Tenrojima island. They were in the middle of their S-Class exams, when a warning signal went off. Right now they were battling some enemy mages when suddenly a weird goat in a suit appeared. Lucy was running out of magical power, was badly injured, and was about to get hit by a some random magic. Cana, knowing there was no way Lucy could dodge in time, threw a blank card that would suck Lucy in for a few minutes.

"Whew.." Cana sighed, "that was a close one"

Before she could pick up the card holding Lucy, it was blown away by a big gust of wind. As upset as Cana was she knew that now not the time to fall to her knees in despair over the situation Lucy could be in.

"I have to alert everyone that Lucy is missing and practically defenseless at the moment" thought Cana as she started to search frantically for Lucy.

While this was going on the card was floating in the air until it landed in the middle of the forest on a tree, right above the Dark Mage, Zeref.

"Why," thought Zeref " Why does everything I touch or near me die? Why does life evade my grasp? All I ever bring is death. Wait a minute. What is…"

While Zeref was thinking, Lucy had popped out of the card. She was unconscious and was dangerously close to falling out of the tree. As she began to fall, in a milo second Zeref had grabbed her and laid her gently on the soft meadow of flowers near the tree. After he had laid her down, he noticed her beautiful face and long golden blonde hair.

"She's beautiful" he thought "why do I have this warm funny feeling in my chest? Anyway she's safe now there is no need for me to stay here. Whoa, wait, she's injured and I can barely feel any magical power. Wait a minute, why should I care anyway?

It was if his body just responded to seeing her injured. Without thinking, he began tearing the edges of his robes and bandaging her wounds. Gently as if she were a delicate flower he tended to her. When he was finished, he noticed how she was grimacing a bit as if uncomfortable. Unconsciously, he picked her up and cradled her as he relaxed against the tree. Staring down at her sleeping face, he noticed that it looked even more beautiful when she was smiling. Slowly he too began to fall asleep with a smile on his face. As he eyes began to close he began to think again. "Haven't I heard of this feeling before? I have all the symptoms. Am I, the Dark Mage, the bringer of death, the cause of millions of people death, falling in love with this innocent beautiful angel?

While this was going on, Cana had found Natsu, and told him of the current situation, he began to worry.

"Luce" was all he could think as he began to kick the butt of the enemy mage he was currently fighting harder.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Worthy

Later that day, everyone in Fairy Tail had been alerted that Lucy was missing and was seriously injured. They tried their best to fight and search at the same time, but it wasn't working they still hadn't found Lucy. The thought that was bothering everyone most was that they didn't if she was even still out there, what if she was being held captive by Grimore Heart? This was the thought that gave Natsu the strength to keep on fighting and searching even though he was hungry for some fire.

At that moment, Lucy was waking up.

Zeref had noticed that Lucy was stirring in his arms and he began to panic.

"Who am I to be holding her like this? I am not worthy for her, but whenever I look at her, hear her breathe, smell the vanilla in her hair, I feel happy? Grrr. I am the Dark Mage. I do not get happy. I am either pleased, angry, or unhappy." He thought." Plus I am not allowed to be happy especially after all the terrible things I have done." he mumbled.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" yelled Lucy as she woke and found herself in a random stranger's arms.

"W-what am I doing in this man's arms?"she pondered," I was fighting just a few minutes ago. Oh, I must have passed out from the drain on my magic. I am so glad someone was kind enough to care for my wounds, but who is this strange man?"

"Oh! You're awake." said Zeref quickly laying her down on the ground with a deep red blush on his face. "I'll go get some food.."

"No! Please stay here, I'm not hungry." said Lucy patting the grass next to her. "Come sit with me."

"Ok" said Zeref sitting down next to her.

" What the heck is wrong with me!"he thought" Why is my face so warm?! This is nuts. Anyway she's awake, why am I still here? I should leave her before I become too attached to her. Her friends should be able to find her."

Even though Zeref was thinking about leaving her, he couldn't. Even though his mind was telling him to leave before he fell deeply in love with her, his body wouldn't move. It was then he knew it was too late. He really really liked (love) the girl sitting next to him.

"No." he reasoned."I have no right to love this girl. Compared to her, I am darkness and she is light. Light and Dark don't mix. Where is my self control when I need it?!"

"Why do you believe that you are not allowed to be happy?" said Lucy.

"Huh? What?" said Zeref as his train of thought was interrupted.

"Before waking up I heard you say that you are not allowed to be happy. I believe that everyone has the right to be happy, why shouldn't you?" asked Lucy.

"You do not know who I am or the things I have done." replied Zeref.

"Well, I think a person who probably saved my life and tended to my wounds can't be that bad of a person. Anyway, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. What is yours?"

For second, Zeref had a mini argument with himself on whether to tell her his name or to make one up. Not wanting to scare her away he said, "You can call me Z"

"Really just Z?"

"Yes"

"Does it stand for something?"

"Yes"

A moment of silence.

"Are you going to tell me what it stands for?"

"No"

"Whyyyy?" whined Lucy

"Because I don't want to."

"Pllleeaasseee." said Lucy pouting.

More than 100 years worth of self control almost went down the drain when he saw her pouting, but he steeled himself and said, "No"

"awwwwww"

After that, the sky went dark and it began to rain. There were big gusts of wind and it was raining down hard. Even though they were under a tree, Lucy began to get cold and started shivering. Zeref, seeing this, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close trying to warm her up. Lucy, surprised at first, did not push him away, instead she relaxed into his snug hug. She began to feel drowsy and fell asleep in Zeref's warm embrace.

Five minutes later, a voice came out of the forest, "Why, there you are Lord Zeref!"

While this was happening, Natsu was still frantically searching for Lucy.

"LUCY!" shouted Natsu as he continued his search.

**I do not own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does.**


	3. Chapter 3: Zeref's Weakness

Out of the shadows of the forest stepped out a girl with dark purple hair and was wearing a battle suit.

"We, Grimore Heart, your loyal followers have been searching for you. Now I have found you! With your help we can create an Ultimate Magic World that you will rule over" said the girl with deep reverence.

Few minutes later after hearing Grimore Heart's evil scheme.

"You and Grimore Heart should leave this island now before I get angry. How could you be so selfish to even think up such an evil plan? To even think about killing off all non-magical people in order to achieve your goal? " said Zeref. His voice was quiet yet very angry.

" I did not mean to anger you, Lord Zeref" spoke the girl while she bowed down " It is now obvious that you are still asleep" She rose up" I guess I must take you with me and wake you up"

"There is no way I am going with you" said Zeref

She walked closer to Zeref.

"I can take you by force. I am Ultear. I am known as the eldest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. In your sleeping state, I should be able to beat- ARE YOU CUDDLING WITH SOME GIRL?!" yelled Ultear in surprise.

Ultear had finally noticed the sleeping Lucy in Zeref's arms. She also noticed the ferocious blush and contented look on his face.

"So, Lord Zeref does have a weakness?" she thought with a devious smirk. "Zeref and Lucy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" She began to sing.

"Please stop" begged Zeref as his face turning an even deeper crimson.

"First comes love, then comes marriage" she continued.

"I'm begging here, please st-t-top! I do n-n-not" stuttered Zeref trying to not be affected by her silly song.

"Then comes the baby in a baby carriage." She finished.

"I'm still not going to help you with your plan" he stated calmly even though he was still flustered on the inside.

"I knew it wasn't going to work, but I was hoping it would. I guess I have to do this the hard way" she sighed" Or…"

"Time Ark: Parallel Orbs!" she yelled. Using her magic she had created numerous orbs which she started to direct toward Zeref and Lucy. At last moment, she directed them so they only hit Zeref, which sent him flying from the impact. While Zeref was far away, she grabbed Lucy, and put a knife to her neck, startling her awake.

"W-what's going on?!" she woke up with a start when she felt something sharp at her neck. Looking down she noticed the knife at her neck. "Let me go!" she screamed and tried in vain to hit and kick her attacker.

"You better quiet down or I'll slit your throat." said Ultear pushing the knife a little more forcefully toward her throat and turned to Zeref. "So what are you going to do now? You have grown soft during your sleep haven't you? Well, your weakness is to my advantage. Here's the deal, if you come with me quietly, I will kill the girl quickly, if you don't I will torture her and make her scream until she dies. Sadly, I cannot leave her alive; I have orders to destroy members of Fairy Tail. So, what's your choice?"

"I choose neither" he said angrily"There is no way I shall allow any harm to come to Lucy! If you hurt her in any way I will kill you! Let her go right now!" Suddenly his eyes turned dark black and in his hand was black sphere of magic. "Death Magic: Death Orb" he whispered.

"Not cooperating are we? I guess I have to teach you a lesson. Did you know that there is a fatal place you can cut on a person's neck that will cause them to bleed to death? It's better that slitting the throat because you can actually hear them scream. Why don't we hear her scream a bit?" she said happily as she slowly moved her knife to a large blood vessel in her neck and cut a long deep cut into it.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lucy in agony.

The sound of Lucy's pain made Zeref want to murder Ultear in any violent way possible and cry from the thought of his Lucy in pain at the same time. Rage filled his body at the sight of Lucy's blood dripping profusely from the cut on her neck. In an instant he rushed at Ultear and hit her with his Death Sphere. Ultear was only hit on the arm. The Death Sphere broke her arm and killed her fingers (kind of like frostbite). Knowing she wouldn't be able to fight with one arm, she dropped Lucy and began to run away.

"Not so fast" he said. Zeref quickly swept Ultear's feet right from under her, pinned her down, and put his Death Orb right above her heart."How dare you! How dare you hurt my Lucy! I will kill you for this!" As the Death Orb neared Ultear's heart Lucy spoke.

"No, please don't kill her" she whispered as if every word was painful.

"Why shouldn't I?! Look at all the blood and pain she has caused you. "he said

"No, she should be in jail, not killed out of revenge.", said Lucy

"Fine" Zeref said, not wanting to upset Lucy, he glared at Ultear" You got lucky, but I will not let you leave without punishment" with that he hit her with his Death Orb on her other arm repeatedly.

"Please stop!" yelled Lucy from hearing Ultear's screams

"Okay" said Zeref, unpinning Ultear,"You better run away quick before I change my mind about killing you." He said to Ultear.

Scrambling to her feet, Ultear ran into the dark forest while yelling, "I will capture you one day! Maybe that girl's death will wake you up a little. Until we meet again!"

After Ultear was gone, he ran to Lucy, and tried to stop the bleeding.

He tried everything cloth, leaves, but he couldn't stop the blood flowing from Lucy's neck. He felt sick from seeing her puddle of blood increase steadily. He couldn't stop crying. It was like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. It hurt so badly. He had only barely even gotten to know her; he could not allow her to die.

"Why won't it stop bleeding! Stop! Stop dammit!" He broke down into sobs. Until he heard another voice this time a boy.

"LUCY!" shouted the boy and running towards them was a pink-haired guy.

**I do not own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima. Also Thank You for the Reviews! I wonder how Zeref will react to Natsu?**


End file.
